Ash's Return
by ljsmithfan188
Summary: Ash is back! But will Mary-Lynette accept him? Find out in this story of forbidden lovers! My version of the sequel to Daughters Of Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Ash's Return

Mary-Lynette was worried. She hadn't seen Ash for more than two years now. And she was wondering if he would ever show up. Mary-Lynette was beginning to lose faith in her soulmate. She never should have sent him away. To her, it was the worst decision she'd ever made. Mary-Lynette knew that Ash was trying his best to change. For her. But maybe his best wasn't good enough. And as much as she hated to admit it, she missed him. Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade would tell her about Ash. How he was doing and everything. But every time she heard his name, it kept repeating in her mind.

_Ash, Ash, Ash. Come back._

It was hard to get through a week, a day, a minute without seeing him. But right now she could feel him._ Sense _him. She knew he was close. Whether he changed or not, she was going to see him. _Soon._

_Mary-Lynette. _Ash was overcome with a sense of her. Whether or not he'd proved himself, he would soon find out.

_There._ He passed a sign that read Welcome To Briar Creek on it. He was getting closer. _Much _closer. Mary-Lynette was one of the first houses. If Mark answered the door, that would be easy, painless. If M'lin, his M'lin answered the door, that would be _a lot _harder.

_Ash._ She could feel him, feel the vibrations that the soulmate principle brought. She tugged on the silver cord. He was _close._ Much closer than she could have ever imagined.

knock, knock, knock. _Oh, god, there he is. What am I going to do? What am I going to say? What am I going to-_

knock, knock, knock. He knocked for the second time. _Huh. Maybe she isn't home. _Ash turned around and started walking towards his car just as the front door opened.

"Ash?"

"Mary-Lynette."

"I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Don't spare my feelings. Just tell me if I've done enough."

"Oh, Ash. I'm sorry, but I feel the darkness around you. It's overpowering." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Don't you see? We can never be together." Her voice was choked up and raspy. "You promised me a dragon. I'm sorry Ash, but I just don't see it." She was crying now, sobbing.

"Mary-Lynette..." He reached out to her but she shook her head and backed away. "Goodbye." Now it was his turn for a tear to roll down his cheek. He opened the door.

"Oh, God I can't do this again." She ran over to him. "I'm sorry, Ash. But I can't lose you. Now now. I'm selfish. And you deserve better than me."

"M'lin, you know better. I love you and nothing will ever change that.

Please Read and Review so I can write another chapter. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She clung to him. They stayed that way for a long time.

_Ash. Don't ever leave me again._

_I promise never to leave again if you promise never to send me away again._

_Deal._

_Deal._

_My Ash. _

_My Angel._

_I never stopped loving you._

_I didn't expect you to stop loving me. _

Mary-Lynette pulled away. She turned her head, Ash saw clumps of tears on her eyelashes.

"Mare, what is it? Did I do something wrong?"

She turned her head completely away from him.

"Mare?"

"Ash, maybe his is a bad idea. I can't put you in danger. I just can't bring myself to. I love you too much to be with you and I love you too much to be without you. This won't work. I think I've found a way to fix it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm sorry Ash, I really am. But i can't tell you. Not here, not now. Maybe someday I will. Or you'll find out for yourself. But I just can't do this anymore."

"Wait. What are you talking about? Just rwo seconds ago you begging me not to leave. What has gotten in to you? It's like I don't even know you anymore. Mare, where are you? Come back to me."

Tears were streaming down May-Lynettes cheeks now non-stop. "Just go."were her last words before Ash walked straight out the door.

Mary-Lynette went to the cabinet and took out the sharpest knife they have in the house. _This is the way it has to be. _She plunged the knife into her chest. She let out a yelp of pain. Her last thoughts were, _Ash, I love you._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ash was steaming. Crying. Sobbing. Weeping. He heard a yelp of pain coming from inside his M'lin's house._ His M'lin._ He ran to the house. His heart was pounding. _What if she's dead?! Oh. God, I never should have left her. Not the first time, over two years ago. Not the last time, a minute ago. _He was on the padio now. The door was locked. He didn't care. He broke it off it's hinges. He tugged on the silver cord. _Mare? _The other end was barely there. He sprinted to the kitchen. _Oh God. Oh God. Oh God._ There was blood everywhere. He rushed over to Mary-Lynette. There was a sharp dagger in her chest.

"Come on, Mare! Wake up! Don't do this!"_ Oh. My. God. Blood. Everywhere. Did. Not. Feed. This. Morning. _It took all of his energy and strength to resist the urge to feed on her. Ash ran to the phone and dialed 9-1-1. The ambulance was on it's way.

_One hour later_

Mary-Lynette was falling. Slipping. She was hanging onto a thread. The thread of her life. Beneath her was darkness. Complete and utter darkness. _Forgive me, Ash._

Ash was beside Mary-Lynette's bed. He heard the sound of the beeping get fainter and fainter and fainter...... Until the beeping stopped all together. He knew what he had to do._ "Forgive me, Mary-Lynette." _He spoke both in his mind and out loud. He lowered his mouth to her neck. The taste of her blood. It was overpowering. At first, no one was on the other side. But, just like the soulmate principle, a miracle happened.

_Ash?_

_Angel._

_Where am I?_

_I'm turning you into a vampire._

_NO! ASH! WHY?! GET OFF OF ME! NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME? THE MOMENT I WAKE UP I WILL PERSONALLY _KILL _MYSELF!_

_Mary-Lynette..... I'm sorry._

_YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!_

_Mare...._

_DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!_

_Will you give me a chance to explain?_

_Why should I?!_

Ash saw she was beginning to calm down and he used that to his advantage. He continued.

_You were going to die. I love you. Is that such a crime?!_

_Everything you do is a crime! You even had the nerve to lie to me! You said you would come back after a year!!! If you really loved me you would have come back!_

_But I couldn't. I wasn't ready yet._

_But I WAS! Do you have any idea what its like?! To count down the days for your soulmate to come to you, only for them to stand you up?! WELL?! DO YOU?!_

_Mare, I'm here now._

But there was no longer anyone on the other side.

"Mare? Oh, God, I took too much blood! Here Mare this should help." Ash took a pencil and cut his wrist with it. He brought his wrist to Mary-Lynette's mouth and thankfully she began to drink.

Please read and review so I know what to write for my next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mary-Lynette was drinking. She didn't know what she was drinking. All she knew was that she was _thirsty._ And she was having a hard time remembering what had happened in the past few days. She was trapped in a mind... hers.

_Ash... Ash... Ash..._

_I'm right here._

_Huh?_

_It's going to be okay. I'm here._

_How'd you get here? In Briar Creek, I mean. I'm pretty curious on how you got in my mind, though, too._

_It's a long story. The amnesia will wear off in a couple minutes, though. You'll remember._

_Okay. I'm happy you're here, though._

_I'm happy I'm here, too._

_Okay, Mary-Lynette. When I pull away memories will come flooding back. Don't do anything until I explain, though, okay?_

_Okay._

Ash pulled away. He stepped back to look at her. _Goddess, she's beautiful. _And he knew that how she looked before she was a vampire was preety hard to top. Boy, was he wrong.

Mary-Lynette now remembered everything. "Ash! I can't believe you turned me into a vampire! After last time you tried to turn me into a vampire I thought you would learn! BUT YOU DON'T LEARN FROM ANYTHING, ASH, DO YOU?"

"Mare....."

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!!!"

"Mary-Lynette, you said that you would give me a chance to explain."

"Fine. Explain."

"How would I explain that I love you?"

Mary-Lynette was quiet.

"Because I do love you. And I've tried to change. For you."

"I know that, Ash. But you tried your best to change and maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Ash asked as the silence droned on.

"That maybe your best just isn't good enough."

"Mary-Lynette. What you see is what you get. Take it or leave it."

"Take."

Neither of them were sure who moved first, but they did and they were kissing and the silver cord was singing. After a while Ash pulled away.

"Come back to Vegas with me."

"Wouldn't dream of saying no."

The next day she packed and she knew it was only the beginning.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**And an extra thank you to Sparkly Fangs. Keep reviewing!**

Earlier…

The next day Mary-Lynette packed. And she knew it was only the beginning.

Now…

Ash had left. He went hunting. Mary-Lynette was still sleeping and last night she had to feed. The pain. The suffer. She was having nightmares about the thought of _that _feeling again. But the _real _pain and suffer came from hating Ash. She hoped she wouldn't make a habit of it.

Ash was hunting. Again. He hated who he was. Mary-Lynette hated who he was, too. And know she's become what she feared and hated most. Because of him. Because of her. For him. For her. Ash was halfway to the house. Got there. Ran up the steps. Opened the door.

"Ash?" She saw the angel. Ash. _Her _Ash. _Her _Angel. She loved him. No matter what. Nothing could change that. Not even the fact that he turned her into a vampire.

"Mary-Lynette."

"I love you." And that was the truth. No matter what. Whatever happens. As long as she's with Ash.

"I love you, too."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what. I'm sorry. For turning you into a vampire, I mean. Although I'm pretty sorry for just about everything else, too."

"I'm sorry for being mad at you. Oh, and I finished packing."

Mary-Lynette went and said her good-byes. She would miss them. Even if she did come back. Saying good-bye to Mark was the hardest. Her voice choked up more times than she could count.

"You've always been a great sister. I would sometimes wonder how you made it look so easy."

"It was easy because you made my job easy." And she did the only thing she could. She cried.

"See you soon, Mark."

"See you soon."

Mary-Lynette walked up to the door. She turned around. "Goodbye." Her voice broke. She turned back to the door. Opened it. Walked out. And didn't look back.

To Be Continued…

**Please review!!!!!!!!! I'm begging you!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**And an extra thank-you to Sparkly Fangs and suchawolfgirl! Keep reviewing! I love them all! See the button at the bottom of the page? Click it! Sorry to be touchy but I need your reviews! And again, keep reviewing!**

"Ash? Just exactly _where _is Thierry's mansion?" We'd been driving for hours. It seemed like days. But, of course, with Ash there it wasn't _too _bad. She loved him. And he knew it, too. Nothing would ever change that. Nothing.

"We're almost there. See that sign up there? Two miles to go." She put her head on Ash's shoulder as she drifted off to sleep.

_She was in a room. A dark room. _Very _dark. But then there was light. Blinding light. Two doors. One choice. One decision. People came out of seperate doors._ _In one doorway was Ash, and in the doorway was someone she didn't know. He spoke. "We belong together, Mary-Lynette." She didn't know why, but she felt like she really _did _belong with him. "Oh, I'm sorry, you don't know my name. It's Austin." He has a very similar physical resemblence to Ash, she thought. But every word she thought, she spoke. She couldn't control it. And before she knew it , an angel was calling her name._

"Mary-Lynette. We're here."

"Huh? What?" Was it just her, or did she just have a strangely realistic dream? And who is that mysterious Austin guy? _Oh, well, it was just a dream. _

"Come on, I want you to meet Thierry."

"You mean we're here?!"

"Why do you sound so excited? Is being alone in a car with me really that bad?"

"No. I'm sorry. It's just that we've been in this car so long."

"I know and-Hey! You're just trying to distract me so you won't hve to carry your bags!"

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Too."

"Not."

"Ha!"

"Ugh."

"Loser carries the bags"

"Fine." And with that, Ash went around to the back of the car and popped the trunk. He carried the bags all the way up Thierry's long and steep driveway.

Mary-Lynette trailed behind him. they reached the porch and opened the door. Shouts of "Surprise!!!" echoed on the walls. And, for once, she really was surprised. Because she saw someone she never thought she'd see again. Not in a million years. Not in a billion years. Never. Because, there, plain as day, was 'Austin'.


End file.
